Teenage Rebellion
by Sinner Like Me
Summary: Cynthia's new. She just moved from Florida. A sweet, innocent little good girl. Then she meets the gang. Two-Bit specifically takes an interest in her and him and his friends shows her exactly how to lash out at her uncaring parents. But will a simple friends-with-benefits relationship turn into something more? SET 1 YEAR PRIOR TO THE EVENTS OF THE BOOK! STORY #2 PLEASE NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second fic that I am doing completely on my own (the first 2 or 3 chapters of Not What You Expected is done by the girl who first opened this account, then turned over to me when I started to write, and she never wanted to take it back) so woohoo! I know that in the last chapter I promised a sequel, but I'm just so excited about my new fic that I can't even think about all the ideas I penned in my notebook for it.**

**I don't know why, but I have a serious fetish when it comes to OC stories, they are just so much fun. Probably because you can make them up, and if you pair an existing character with someone else, you have to follow their personality, and stuff. Anyway, I am OBSESSED with the Outsiders, it is my favorite book, and I am in love with Two-Bit Matthews, and I was kinda pissed that he and Marcia didn't end up together, and since I don't know anything about her, I came up with this.**

This fanfic takes place about a year before the Outsiders, so Ponyboy's parents are still alive, and Johnny never got beaten up, Ponyboy's a year younger so he can't be a freshman, and I guess Soda didn't drop out yet. I decided to take Dally out (put him in jail, since he was supposed to be in at the beginning of the book) because I really don't know how to make him fit in here. To clear up any confusion, I'm posting an A/N after this is posted, so...

**Anyway, enough of my rambling! Without further ado, I would like to introduce, "****_Teenage Rebellion."_**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, or any of its characters**

**Warning: For the majority of this story, if anyone is offended by underage drinking, teen smoking, law-breaking, drug abuse, teen sexual activity, or rock music, please proceed with caution!**

There were four boys sitting by the parking lot before school: Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and Johnny, each smoking a cigarette. When the sound of Jerry Lee Lewis's "Wild Child" filled their ears from behind, the gang didn't even bat an eye. It was normal for loud music to be wafting out the open windows of a greaser's car. But something made Steve cock his head to the side, looking out the corners of his eyes and saw a black car there, with a girl getting out of it. At the sight of her, he straightened and clapped his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"What?" Johnny asked, flicking his ashes at the ground, and turning around to see what Steve was so excited about. When he followed his gaze to the girl, he perked up. "Woah. New girl."

Two-Bit and Soda both looked at her. Soda shrugged and Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Not bad. She's cute." He said, craning his neck to get a better look at her. She was closing the door of her car and slinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way over to the school, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

And just like that, the rumors started.

* * *

As the four of them walked to their own separate lockers, Two-Bit caught the girl's eye, and she quickly looked away. He tuned to face his friends. "I'll see you guys later." He sent a meaningful look to the girl.

Steve looked, too. "Don't go harassing the new girl ten minutes after she came, Two-Bit." He said. The boys watched after him, trying to listen to what was to come.

Two-Bit ignored him and walked over to the girl. She gave him a sideways look and raised an eyebrow. Closing her locker, she leaned her shoulder against the door, her arms folded across her chest. "Are you lost?" She asked.

Two-Bit was taken aback by her forwardness but hid it well. "Just wonderin' if you were. Being new and all. You just moved here?" He questioned.

She looked down for a minute and back up. "No," She drawled, "no, I've been skipping school for the past sixteen years of my life, and my parents just found out, so they made me go back."

Two-Bit smirked to himself. She had attitude. "What's your name?" He could basically hear the guys snickering behind him. This was the first time Two-Bit had ever been shut down by a girl.

The girl looked him up and down, but it wasn't like she was checking him out. The look in her bright emerald eyes were too calculating for that. It was more like she was sizing him up, challenging him. "Cynthia." She hissed the C, her tongue curling around her name carefully. "Yours?"

"Two-Bit Matthews."

Cynthia adjusted her position on the locker. "That can't be your real name." She said skeptically.

He shrugged. "It's not." He looked back at his friends and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But my friends call me Two-Bit." Cynthia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So . . . is there a reason that you're here?" She questioned teasingly. "Did you come to . . . hit on me, or is this some kind of set-up between you and your friends . . .?"

Two-Bit cast his head down and looked up at her through his eyelashes. "No. Well," he grinned at her lasciviously, "maybe to hit on you." He felt a twinge of pride when he saw the faint blush appear on her cheeks.

"Well than, I guess, you know, if you ever want to hang out sometime, . . ." Cynthia grasped his arm and hitched the sleeve of his leather jacket up. She took a pen out of her bag and wrote a number on his arm. "Call me," She smiled at him and walked away.

**Yeah, not much, but please don't hate on me. The song "Wild Child" is the opening song in the uncut version of the Outsiders movie, so if you want to check it out, it's a really great song. I'm going to upload an A/N describing the characters' positions in the story RIGHT AFTER THIS SO HANG TIGHT!**


	2. AN

**So this is the A/N I said I would post about the characters.**

**Two-Bit is seventeen in this story, he's not really OOC, but I'm only taking what I've seen in the movie and read in the books. I said Dally was out of the story because I couldn't really fit his character in a romance. I don't think that Soda really dropped out until their parents died, so I put him in school in Ponyboy's place because he's thirteen and I don't think he was in high school yet, and Darry is still out of school, because he graduated, but the Curtis brothers' parents are still alive. And Johnny never got beaten up.**

**Cynthia is my character. I guess you could say that her parents don't exactly care what she does unless she's in school and makes good marks, but other than that, she could basically do whatever she wants, but not because they give her leave to, but because they just don't care. So when she meets the gang, I guess she wasn't really looking for trouble, but the more and more involved she got with Two-Bit, she started trying more things, like cigarettes, drugs, law-breaking. I'm not sure I can put all of teen smoking, underage drinking, drug abuse, rock music, teen sex, and law-breaking all in this story but I can promise there will be:**

**1.) smoking**

**2.) rock music**

**3.) sex**

**4.) intense partying**

**So I guess that's just about it, I'll try to update more often, but I'm still trying to get used to all of my classes now that school's started again, and now that I'm a junior, I'm trying to get an internship at a magazine or something like that, and my birthday is in 8 days and I will be 17 on the 21st, which is on College Pride Day, so . . . it's going to be a pretty overwhelming year for me. I will try to put as much effort as I did with Not What You Expected. And if anybody wants to know, I now I have a boyfriend, my best friend since sixth grade, I would say his name but I never reeveal anyone's name online.**

**I really really hope you guys like this story, my next update will probably be on Monday. Talk to you guys later!**


	3. Sparking the Fire for Rebellion

**Yeah...sorry for the late update. But, anyway, my 17th birthday is in 3 days (its 11:12 right now and my birthday is on the 21st if this is uploaded too late) Anyway, you all know the routine by now: I'll have the sequel to Not What You Expected probably while I'm writing this story because I'm just too impatient.**

**I don't own anything, ignore if swearing, teen smoking, or underage drinking disturbs you.**

Cynthia and Two-Bit were walking down the block to the gas station one afternoon a week after she met when Steve and Soda walked up to them from the other end of the street. "Hey, Two-Bit." Steve said, pulling out a cigarette and tossing it to him. He raised an eyebrow to Cynthia, who shook her head, her red hair falling over her shoulder.

Soda hopped up on the hood of Steve's car that was parked by the gas station ad took out three cans of beer, throwing one to Steve and Two-Bit.

"How do you guys stand it?" Cynthia asked in awe. "The smoking and drinking . . . its illegal."

Two-Bit shrugged and lit his cigarette. "People know us by now. That's the difference between greasers and Socs. We just don't care if we get caught, 'cause we ain't got nothing going for us and if we do, they can't take anything from us. The Socs have to be real sneaky about it. Imagine seeing some rich kid's name in the paper for something other than being a major kiss-ass. It would be unnatural. Upset the balance."

Cynthia bit her lip. "Makes no sense. I don't get this whole Soc versus greasers thing. Back in Florida, there's no thing as gang violence, or any of this stuff."

"You, my dear, come from Florida. Everyone's angels there." Steve said, fingering a strand of her red hair and flicking it over her shoulder.

"But its bad, all of this . . . rivalry."

Soda shook his head. "You don't get it. I'm not saying either Socs or greasers are better, nobody can say that, because, really, Socs are obnoxious, beer-blast-throwing house-trashing law-breaking bunch of rich kids and greasers are law-breaking, smoking, drinking juvie experts. Thing is, we get caught."

"But, most people just go by looks. Socs look all tuff and everything, with their madras and Mustangs, while greasers have their leather jackets and jeans and t-shirts with a hell of a lot of hair oil. If you put one of each together, who would you most likely see in jail?"

Cynthia nodded. "Okay . . . Makes sense, I guess." She rolled up the cuff of her denim jacket and looked at her watch. "I have to get home. I'll see you guys later." She nodded at them and started to head home.

* * *

Cynthia opened the door to her house and stepped inside. "Home!" She called out. Her mother appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, a stern look on her face. _Oh, God. What did I do now?_ Cynthia thought to herself.

"Where were you?" Her mom asked, her lips barely moving from their tight line.

Cynthia shrugged. "I was out by the gas station with Two-Bit."

Her mother made a confused face at the name. "What kind of mother names their kid Two-Bit?" She muttered to herself.

"It's just his nickname, Mom. Don't worry." Cynthia said in a tired voice. "Why do you care all of a sudden?" She shot out.

Her mom turned back to her sharply. "Excuse me?" One step forward closer, and Cynthia stumbled back a step in turn, her back hitting the wall. "Don't you ever speak to me that way again!" Another few steps and she was right in front of her daughter. "Understand!"

At Cynthia's failed attempt to answer, the sound of a slap echoed around the small room and Cynthia felt the burning sensation of stinging skin on her cheek. Her head snapped to the side and she let out a short gust of air. When her mom stepped back enough for her to move, Cynthia stood there for a half a second before wrenching the door open and slamming it shut behind her as she walked back to the gs station.

Two-Bit and Steve and Soda were still there when Cynthia arrived, and Cynthia thanked God for that as she walked quickly to them. "Cynthia?" Steve asked confusedly.

She didn't answer. all she did was walk up to them quietly with a stony look on her face, arms crossed. "Hand me a cigarette."


	4. Remembering

**I have nothing to say except I know you all might hate me for updating so late but I am just so crazy with junior year and dance and if you read my last update i think i said i had a new boyfriend, but if i didn't post that, here's the news. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Heavy Language, Teen Smoking, Drinking**

Cynthia woke up the next morning with a sore throat and headache. She had smoked. And she had shared a beer with Two-Bit. And they had . . . what had they done? The moment she sat up, the whole night came rushing back to her.

_"Hand me a cigarette." Cynthia said stonily._

_Steve froze for about a second before going to his pocket, but Two-Bit grabbed at his wrist to stop him. "Cynthia? What happened? You hate cigarettes."_

_Cynthia shrugged. "What happened to your offer of forgetting everything? Lashing out at my parents? Well? Isn't this the perfect way to do that?" She said, a desperate edge to her voice._

_Two-Bit hesitated when Soda spoke up, tipping his beer can back. "Let her smoke, Two-Bit. She needs a way to lash out, we offered, she took it up."_

_Steve took out a cigarette and lit it for her, handing it to the girl. Cynthia took a deep breath before raising it to her lips and taking a drag. And came up coughing. Two-Bit took the cigarette from her for a second to give her a minute. "You are way too pure for this, kid." He muttered so only she could hear. Then he spotted the red mark on her cheek and brushed her hair away from her face with his knuckles. "What happened?"_

_Cynthia's breath hitched and turned away. "Nothing." She tried to take it back from him, but he held it out of reach, then held the stick up to her. Cynthia bit her lip and wrapped her lips around it, breathing in slowly this time. It was better._

_"I think you oughta take her to your place for the night, Two-Bit." Steve said, examining the mark on her cheek._

_Two-Bit nodded, still looking at the angry red welt. "Come on, kiddo. We're going to my house."_

* * *

_Two-Bit took Cynthia into his room and sat her on the bed. She was holding a half-finished cigarette between her two fingers gingerly. She looked at it again and took another drag, letting out only a small cough this time._

_Two-Bit sat next to her. "You okay?" When she nodded, he asked, "You sure you want to do this?" Another nod. He sighed and took out another cigarette. "You plan on staying here for the night, kid?" Cynthia shrugged and he sighed. "Are you going home?" She shook her head. "Are you planning on talking any time soon?" She shook her head. "How far are you planning to go tonight?"_

_Cynthia took a shaky breath and bit her lip, throwing out the cigarette butt. "Enough to forget." Her voice was scratchy._

_Two-Bit went to his nightstand and popped a bottle of beer, taking a swig out of it and holding it out to her. "Try this then."_

_Cynthia's breath caught in her throat and he noticed her hesitation. "See? You're too young for this stuff. You're, what fourteen-"_

_"Fifteen." She said quietly._

_"And the rest of us are seventeen and sixteen. You're too good for this stuff, Cynthia." Two-Bit said the last part quietly, leaning close to her cheek where the red mark was._

_Feeling his warm breath on he spot where she was hit made Cynthia's blood boil. "That's what I want to change!" She shrieked, standing up. "Maybe if I get into a little bit of trouble, do a couple of things that everybody else here does, then my parents will finally see me as something other than a punching bag." With that, she took the can and took a long drink from it._

_Two-Bit's eyes widened and he took the can from her when she stopped drinking. He stood up and looked her straight in the eye, taking her face in one hand. "If you're sure you want to get into this stuff. . . ." And he kissed her, a light brush of lips. Cynthia's breath hitched and she stepped back. "What are you doing?" She whispered.  
_

_Two-Bit shrugged. "You said." He replied calmly, crossing his arms and looking her dead in the eye.  
_

_Cynthia shook her head and took another sip of beer, sitting down on the bed. "Why is this so complicated? Everything about . . . life and shit." She asked him, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
_

_Two-Bit shrugged again, keeping his surprise that she cursed to himself. "Life isn't fair? I don't know. I'm not exactly the smartest guy around."  
_

_Cynthia bit her lip and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Two-Bit."_

_Two-Bit grinned back down at her and nudged her. "Hey. Wanna know a way to really drive your parents crazy?" He asked her playfully. At her confused glance, he continued. "Ever heard of a friends with benefits relationship?"_

Cynthia's eyes widened and, with a groan, she fell back on the pillow with her fists over her eyes.

**Yeah, I went there! Sorry for the long wait, as usual, i hope you all don't hate me, and I will try to post the first chapter of the sequel to Not What You Expected.**


End file.
